The Tales of Sarahi
The Tales of Sarahi is a American animated series created by Thalia Ward, Chris Reccardi and Lynne Naylor. It was produced by Warner Bros. Animation and ClearWorld Entertainment, and aired on JeremyWorks Channel from October 20, 2001 to May 14, 2006 with a theatrical film adaption slated for September 20, 2019. The pilot was first aired on 1998 on Nickelodeon, but it was proven to be a failure for Nickelodeon. The series is rated TV-Y7-FV for some thematic material, mild crude humor and mild fantasy violence. Reruns also air on Kids' WB, Cartoon Network, Boomerang and JWToons. Eventually in September 2019, ClearWorld announced that JeremyNow! had picked up the original series for 18 new episodes starting on February 15, 2020. Synopsis The adventures of Sarahi and her friends is chronicled. However, they end up facing adventures and several situations. Characters Main * Sarahi (voiced by Tara Strong) - a young girl who is adventurous and the main protagonist. * Spots (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a fun-loving talking dog who is Sarahi's pet. * Alice (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - a talking cat who also is Sarahi's pet. * Asher (voiced by Billy West) - a young boy who is Sarahi's best friend. It is shown that he and Sarahi have a relationship. * Marlie (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a girl who is Sarahi's cousin. * Larissa (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - a girl who is very friendly. In the movie, she reveal to be Perla's long-lost biological daughter and one of the member of Legendary Realm * Madden (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a boy who is smart. * Kendall (also voiced by Grey DeLisle) - a teenage girl who formerly wants to humiliate Sarahi and her friends, but in the movie, she become good. She debuts in the seventh season. * Gracie (voiced by Cree Summer) - a creature who shape-shifts. She debuts in the seventh season. * Cristina (also voiced by Tara Strong) a member of Legendary Realm who is Perla's daughter and Larissa's long-lost sister. She debuts in the seventh season. Supporting Coming soon! Antagonists Season 1-5 * Kendall (also voiced by Grey DeLisle) - a teenage girl who wants to humiliate Sarahi and her friends. Season 6-present More coming soon! Guest Stars Coming soon! Production Coming soon! Episodes Main article: List of The Tales of Sarahi episodes Revival On the same day as the special was premiered and the movie is announced, Thalia Ward, Chirs Reccardi (three year before he died) and Lynne Naylor expressed interest in reviving the series if the film proves to be a hit. On September 2019, after the huge success of The Tales of Sarahi: The Movie, it was announced that JeremyNow! had picked up the show for 18 new episodes that will begin airing on February 15, 2020. A smaller writing crew will return, and the entire original voice-cast returned for the new episodes. The seventh season will take place after the event of the film. Crossovers The first crossover episode was with Lucky & Master titled Cute, Fantasy & Sarahi. This episode is in the second season and lasted for a hour and is considered a special. The series received a second and final crossover episode, this time with Alaina Gleen titled Alaina & Sarahi, being part of the second season. Reception Coming soon! TV special Main article: The Tales of Sarahi: Changing Madness Coming soon! Film adaptions Main article: The Tales of Sarahi: The Movie On March 2013, Warner Bros. and ClearWorld expressed interest in making a film adaption. However, three year later, a film adaption was announced. ClearWorld announced that this will be set after the special, which had a cliffhanger and was confirmed to have a sub-plot about Larissa trying to discover her past. The film was released on September 20, 2019. Home media Coming soon! Trivia * The pilot was released on 1998 in an attempt to have Nickelodeon greenlight the series. The series was a failure for Nickelodeon, but was successful for Warner Bros. Animation, so it was greenlit in 1999. * This is the first ClearWorld show to have its creator sadly pass away. * Despite being made by Reccardi and Naylor, the series had a different style, slightly resembling Thalia Ward's art style (but kinda better). * Sarahi, Marlie, Larissa and Kendall are considered to be one of the prettiest ClearWorld girls of all time. More coming soon! Category:TV shows